Harry Potter And The Secret's Of London
by Meg Lenz
Summary: When an old friend from Hogwarts is murdered, Harry's life is changed forever, Voldemort is found,
1. Devistating New's

-Pop- was the noise that was heard if you were around London, England on this late night. After that you'd hear a few clicks and then you'd see all the street lamps go out with each click. After that you wouldn't see anything and all you would hear is foot steps then a knock, a scream, a flash of light, and a finally another pop.

For any "_normal_" person this would seem strange but to anyone who had attended Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang or any school forwitches and wizards it would not have been strange atleast the pops and clicks. The flash of light and scream would seem horrible for anyone...but for a Wizard or Witch it would be even more horrible than anyone could imagine. The flash of light was the most horrible and undefendible curse in the wizarding world...the killing curse. That night Cho Chang was the victim...but after this, onewizard would know he needed to destroy the most powerful wizard of his time...and this would not be a piece of cake...this would be the hardest thing any person had ever done. The most daring, the most frightening. One day soon, there will only be one left standing, Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter...

Harry Potter woke up suddenly when his scar began to burn, which had not happened for many years "He's up to something" Harry thought. Harry looked beside him at his beautiful fiancee Hermione Granger, she started to stir and opened her eyes. "Harry what is it?" she asked him in a worried voice, it took a moment for Harry to answer, "My scar", he whispered.

Hermione sat up quickly looking wide awake, "Harry this has to be serious...the last time your scar hurt was probably when we were at our 5th year at Hogwarts and that was over 6 years ago!" "I know...well should I go talk to Hagrid?" Harry asked "Well it is late but he would probably be angry if you went tomorrow, if the scar hurt today, so go" "Okay," Harry said before he kissed Hermione and Dissaparated.  
When Harry knocked on Hagrid's door he heard a bark he knew very well and then a groan that he knew came from Hagrid, "Whose there?" Hagrid shouted, "Its me" Harry answered "'Arry?" Hagrid said as he opened the door.

"What are you doing here this late? Come in. What's wrong? Is it Hermione? Ron? What happened?" Hagrid said looking worried and scared. "My scar" Harry said slowly "I woke up just 10 minutes ago and it was burning, Hermione said I should come here and talk to-" "'Oh 'Arry she was right for sending you 'ere" Hagrid interrupted "Hagrid...why do you think it burns? I know Voldemort..." when Harry said 'Voldemort' Hagrid flinched "...Has to be up to something but what? And where could he-" Harry was interrupted a second time when there came another knock on the door.

Hagrid got up and opened it, "Professor what are-" Hagrid started "Sorry to come at such a late hour Rubus but its an emergency, ah Harry, I thought you'd be here, good, good, but to the point which may be devastating to both of you Cho Chang was just found murdered in her home, we don't know yet who-" "Professor...I think I know who did it...I don't know why they did it but I have reason to believe they did." Harry said suddenly "And who may that be Harry?" McGonagall answered. "Voldemort, but let me finish...why I believe this is because not even 15 minutes ago I woke up to my scar burning and Professor that has not happened for over 6 years."

"Well, Harry...you do have a point, a good point." Professor McGonagall said, "I guess you should go to the scene then, along side apparation will be best since I do not have time to explain where it is at." Harry grabbed Professor McGonagall's arm and they dissaparated.


	2. Crime Scene

Title: Harry Potter and The Secrets of London

Author: Meg Lenz AKA: Megan Lenz

Rating: M- For swearing and sexual content

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters and place of the Harry Potter Series belong to J.K. Rowling

Summary:When an old friend from Hogwarts is murdered, Harry's life is changed forever, Voldemort is found, Hermione is kidnapped and one person who was thought dead is alive, read for the most thrilling story!

Note: Hope you all enjoy, more chapters to come! More thrilling -ness

When Harry and Proffesor McGonnagal arrived in London, it looked like a normal night because the muggles were pretty stupid and bad at noticing things of this sort. McGonnagal brought Harry to the only house with lights on, when they opened the door it was very loud and Harry knew a spell had to be put on it to keep the loudness inside.

Harry was very disturbed when he saw Cho's lifeless body laying near the door, along with many people looking down at it, some in tears. Harry wondered if anyone else had noticed that exactly 7 years ago today Cedric Diggory was also murdered during the Tri Wizard tournament at Hogwarts. Harry didn't think it was a conquinsidence, he knew they had to be linked in some way, but he didn't know how.

As Harry looked around the room he noticed that the whole house looked normal, meaning she was most likely murdered by magic, and that no one had to break in to kill her. Harry was now deppressed and confused with the whole idea of this night. He didn't believe Voldemort killed Cho himself, but someone else did, also Harry knew that he must continue to find the final Horcrux. The other 5 had been destroyed since the end of Harry's sixth year, so one final one remained and then he could finally destroy Voldemort.

"Harry, are you okay?" McGonnagal asked "Yes sorry I dazed out a bit just thinking about a few things..." Harry said "We better be going its better if the Ministry deals with it." "Proffesor...Im an aurorer though" "Ah yes it slipped my mind, but still we better be going, are you going back to Hagrids? Or home...? "I think Im going to go home I'm really tired I'll talk to Hagrid tommorow." Harry said still sort of dazed "Okay then, good bye Harry" McGonnagal said and she dissaperated. Harry stood outside the house for a moment before he dissaperated back home, and fell asleep as soon as he put his head to the pillow.

"Har, Harry" Harry heard Hermione's voice stutter "Harry, Cho Chang is dead" She said bursting into tears. Harry sat up and hugged Hermione, "I found out last night when I went to Hagrids, McGonnagal came and showed me." "Oh Harry!" Hermione said crying harder "Its okay baby" Harry said "It'll be fine, soon all the killings will stop" Harry kissed Hermione on the lips and she looked at him and wiped her tears away "Harry I love you so much" She said "I love you to butter muffin!" Harry said kissing Hermione again, and slipping his hand underneath her shirt to unhook her bra. Hermione started taking Harry's boxers off while Harry lifted Hermione's shirt over her head. Hermione took her panties off and Harry climbed on top of her, and began to make love to her.

Harry was startled when he heard a pop, a smash in the parlor and a voice saying "Shit" "Ron?" Harry said as he pulled away from Hermione who had fallen asleep. "Harry, sorry I broke your lamp" Ron said "Fix it." Harry said as he pulled a pair of pants on and opened the door. "Repairo" Ron said, Harry closed the door behind him and walked over to Ron "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked with a smirk "In the bedroom" Harry said with a smug look on his face Ron laughed and nudged Harry, "Where's Luna at?" Harry asked, "At home taking care of Katie" Ron said as he grabbed an apple out of a bowl and took a bite of it,

"So Harry, are you and Hermione planning on having kids anytime soon?" Harry rolled his eyes and said "We would rather wait till we're older, and married, you and Luna were married young and had Katie young too." "Eh so what" Ron said "Anyway I assume you have heard about Cho? Yes?" "Yes, found out last night" "Last night?" Ron said puzzled "The information wasn't released till this morning." "Yea I know but I went to see Hagrid late last night because my scar...and McGonnagal came and told me and I even saw her body" "Your scar? Bloody hell Harry its been at least 6 years since it last hurt right?" "Yes, and that's why I believe Voldemort had something to do with it" Ron flinched at the name

"Shit, I got to go pick up something from Fred and George want to come?" "Sure why not," Harry said "Gotta leave a note for Hermione" Harry flicked his wand a few times and outside his bedroom door was a note floating so Hermione would know where he went. "There at there shop right?" Harry asked "Yea, see you in a second" Ron said as he dissaperated, Harry looked around and dissaperated right after Ron.


	3. Romantic Times

Title: Harry Potter and The Secrets of London

Author: Meg Lenz AKA: Megan Lenz

Rating: M- For swearing and sexual content

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters and place of the Harry Potter Series belong to J.K. Rowling

Summary: When an old friend from Hogwarts is murdered, Harry's life is changed forever, Voldemort is found, Hermione is kidnapped and one person who was thought dead is alive, read for the most thrilling story!

Note: I'am sooo glad I'am getting reviews! Hopefully I get more! I'am getting so many ideas that I had to write this chapter about 30 minutes after I updated the last one.

When Harry returned home the letter he had left Hermione was still floating above the door, he guessed she had left him a note but he was wrong, it was his note. So he opened the door and saw Hermione was gone, he was really confused but as he got closer to the bed he noticed a note on the bed

_Harry,_

_We have Hermione, be prepared to pay._

Harry started to panic, he cried and screamed and swore, untill he heard a knock on the front door. He ran down stairs and opened it only to see a note that was on the same paper as the other one.

_I hope you will compromise with us or you'll never see your sweet Hermione again._

_S.F_

Harry had no idea who this could be and why they would take Hermione _ 'Voldemort' _ Harry thought, _' It has to be him...but who is S.F.?' _Harry thought and thought of who S.F. could be. He thought back to Hogwart days..._ 'Finnigan, Seamus' _Harry did not know why he rememebered McGonnagal saying it _ 'Sorting hat' _ but then he did, the sorting ceremony which was ever so long ago...but why did he take Hermione. Harry racked his mind and just decided to find out where Seamus lived, Harry didn't want Ron to worry about Hermione so he just asked if he knew where Seamus lived. Ron happily told him without even wondering why, and Harry apparated to Seamus's house, before he laughed he heard Hermione laughing.

_'What the bloody hell is going on'_ Harry thought, nobody answered so Harry burst into the house and saw Hermione right away, naked on the couch, No no he was imagining it he knew he was so he blinked twice and there was Hermione sitting on the couch next to Parvati Patil. Hermione looked at Harry and was surprised "Harry there you are, been wondering when you would get here" Hermione said "Where the bloody hell is Seamus?" Harry said angrily "Why Harry" Parvati asked "Just where the fuck is he?" Harry said even more angrily.

Just as Harry finished Seamus walked in, "Harry! Your here!" Harry walked toward Seamus and punched him in the face as he did so he heard Hermione and, Parvati scream . "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry?" Seamus asked "You...you...fucking ass hole." Harry said out of breath, "Oh that...Harry it was a joke!" Seamus said "Well I thought you took Hermione, that was the worst joke ever Seamus...Im leaving, bye Parvati...see you at home Hermione..." Harry said, but before he could apparate Hermione said "Harry wait...I won't be coming home tonight."

"Why not" Harry said...his heart thumping, "Neither will you though Harry," Hermione said "We're going to Seamus's cabin with him and Parvati, haven't I told you?" "Oh wow...I completely forgot...I'am sorry Seamus, I just lost it so sorry though." "Yes yes its fine" Seamus said. "Well girls, Harry lets go!"

When they all arrived at Seamus's cabin, Harry and Hermione were astonished at the size of it, "Holy shit, Seamus!" Harry exclaimed "This things basement is probably as big as mine and 'Mione's house!" Seamus laughed and lead Harry and Hermione inside and showed them to there room. As it was starting to get late Seamus, and Parvati went to bed, and so did Harry, and Hermione. Next day Harry woke to the smell of pancake's and egg's, which made him jump out of bed and get ready as quick as he could. When he ran out he saw Parvati and Hermione in the kitchen flicking their wand's every few seconds. When Hermione saw Harry she smiled and said "Parvati, tell Harry the good news!" Parvati walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat on Seamus' lap "Harry," Parvati started "Me and Seamus are engaged!" She exclaimed showing Harry the huge rock on the ring.

Hermione squealed and jumped up and down, "Harry isn't it wonderful!" "Of course it is" Harry said, "Have you guys set a date yet?" "We want to go for some time around April or May" Seamus said "When did you and 'Mione plan on getting married Harry?" Parvati asked "Well we haven't really set a date yet, but we want to plan for the near future" Harry said grinning as he walked to Hermione and kissed her. After breakfast Harry went and took a quick shower and then they all set off for the docks. Harry helped Hermione onto the yacht and then climbed aboard himself, Harry sat down inside and saw Hermione talking to Parvati in the back looking quite sad. Harry thought it was just because of the fact that her and Seamus were getting married but, then he decided to listen in. Harry flicked his wand and heard Hermione say "Parvati, do you think Harry doesn't love me?" "Hermione! How could you ever say such a thing of course he love's, you...your diamond may not be as big as you wanted it but Harry truly loves you dear!"

Hermione sighed and wiped her tears away, she put on a fake-ish smile and walked back inside and sat next to Harry, _'Wedding ring: Must have huge diamond' _ Harry thought. The rest of the boat ride went as planned, except Hermione seemed still saddened by her ring. Harry decided tonight they would have to make Hermione happy by cooking a romantic dinner for them. So when they arrived back at Seamus' cabin they all took a nap so they would be refreshed for the evening. When they had all woken up Harry told Seamus and Parvati that he wanted to have a romantic evening with Hermione. So Harry told Hermione to relax (read) for a while and that he would fix dinner (she did not yet know that Seamus and Parvati were not going to be eating with them). When Harry had finished cooking dinner he called Hermione out and her draw dropped in awe, "Harry! You shouldn't have, thank you so much!" She said still in awe. After they had finished there meal Harry brought out dessert which was french silk pie. After they had finished the entire meal Harry cleaned up quickly and carried Hermione into the bedroom and they made love.


End file.
